God Eater Lira
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60275 |no = 493 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 164 |animation_idle = 44 |animation_move = 46 |movespeed_attack = 6 |movespeed_skill = 6 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 50, 54, 58, 62, 72, 82, 97, 112 |normal_distribute = 20, 15, 15, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 50, 54, 64, 74, 84, 94, 104, 114, 124, 134, 144 |bb_distribute = 9, 8, 7, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 50, 54, 58, 62, 66, 70, 80, 90, 100, 110, 120, 130, 140 |sbb_distribute = 10, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = The daughter of a human mother and a demon father. Watching from the house her father left her as the humans lived in peace, one day Lira came across a journal. It was filled with loving words between her mother and father. As the gods' invasion began, Lira, along with her improved magical puppet, headed to the battlefield to protect the world that her parents so loved. Lira is recorded by the humans as being like a god eater, having buried countless numbers of gods. |summon = Demon, human, god, I don't care! I am Lira! I will protect the world I love! |fusion = If I don't fight, even more blood will be spilled. I need to be strong! |evolution = I was dearly loved once. That experience made me strong! Will you take care of me too? | hp_base = 4408 |atk_base = 1411 |def_base = 1411 |rec_base = 1411 | hp_lord = 5850 |atk_lord = 1941 |def_lord = 1795 |rec_lord = 1795 | hp_anima = 6593 |rec_anima = 1597 |atk_breaker = 2139 |def_breaker = 1597 |atk_guardian = 1743 |def_guardian = 1993 |rec_guardian = 1696 |def_oracle = 1696 | hp_oracle = 5553 |rec_oracle = 2092 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Epidemic Power |lsdescription = 25% boost to Atk power & high chance of inflicting a status ailment when attacking |lsnote = 7% chance for Poison, Curse and Paralysis, 10% chance for Injury, Weakness and Sickness |lstype = Attack |bb = Demon Consumption |bbdescription = 11 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 15 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 160 |sbb = Damnation |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful massive Dark attack on single enemy |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 26 |sbbmultiplier = 680 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60274 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}